The Evans Family
by laurwyn
Summary: In the early nineteenth century, what happened to the Evans family? It’s a dark one shot about Harry and Mark’s grand grand parents.


In the early nineteenth century, what happened to the Evans family? It's a dark one shot about Harry and Mark's grand grand parents.  
  
Disclaimer : as always, all these characters belong to JKRowling, even if in this story, there are not a lot of them...  
  
Notes : This short one shot takes place in my longer fic 'les deux armées' wich is a french one... People liked this part of the story so I decided to translate it in english! I don't feel good enough to translate my hole fiction but this part can make sense away from the rest of the plot. I explain. In 'les deux armées', Harry enters in his sixth year and a young boy called Mark Evans comes to Hogwards, in first year... (the famous Mark Evans everybody is trying to define). One of the things Harry wants to know is how that boy possesses the same name as his mother. One day, Mark gives Harry something his mother just sent him (his late father's diary) and what comes next is what Harry reads on the lasts pages.  
  
Why that : I went through the web to find a theory about Mark Evans, and believe me, I read lots of things (sometimes good, sometimes rubbish) about that character and I decided to make my own story about him. I am sure it's not JK's ideas but I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if it's as good in english as in french, I took the translation as a challenge. If some of you want to read a better version, you still can read the french one shot, or even better, my fiction 'les deux armées'. This plot is only an infime part of the rest of my story so if there are some brave people, read it, it will be my pleasure!!!  
  
To finish : At the end, you will find the name of a mysterious P.E. (you'll find that), it's wink to the sleuth's theories for that person (on mugglenet for exemple)... And to end with all this, if you want, I made a family tree to make things clear, so if you're interested, give me your e- mail adress and I'll send it to you.  
  
-°-  
  
The Evans family was one of the older pure blood family. The Evans were as considered as the Black, Malfoy, Weasley, Prewett or Potter families.  
  
Unfortunately, in the early nineteenth century, there was only one heir left, Severus Evans. Severus Evans was a cruel wizard who was living alone in his Sussex manor. The only beings that surrounded him were his house elves. But one day, his life was about to change. His sister, Trineta came to visit him and told him during the hole day how important it was for him to get married and have children. Evans heirs. However, Severus liked his life as it was, recluse, but it came slowly to him that his sister was right. He had to have sons. Many sons.  
  
Then, Trineta presented him many girls of nice families. They were all ready to marry him for his name. Evans. He refused them all, pretending they weren't noble enough for him. He refused Elidra Malfoy, Frisee Prewett, Milrae Potter and Kitra Black. Trineta Evans was begining to fulminate and told her brother that he had absolutely to marry the last girl she was going to introduce him to. In fact, she went through all the houses of pure blood families of England, Ireland and Scotland.  
  
It is by an october grey morning of the year 1920 that a car drawn by black horses stopped in front of the dark Evans Manor. Severus was standing behind a high window and was waiting for the woman he was going to marry to appear. The skies were getting more and more threatenning and some huges black clouds were detaching in the far horizon. This day had to stay stucked in Severus'mind for ever. The rain was begining to fall on his fields and he saw two shadows leave the car and slowly walk to the manor under the rain drops. The first one was tall and rigid, Trineta Evans was preceding a young girl hidden by long black and grey veils. She seemed curved under the weight of sadness, rain and wind. Once in front of the doors, the house elves opened and let them in.  
  
Severus Evans moved back to sit in a high chair, next to a fire which was slowly burning in its chimney. The room was darkened by the rainy and dark weather. A few candles were lightened in this vast and freezing place. The living room was left without any ornement. Only three unconfortable chairs were standing near the fire. The ground was made of large and rough grey paves. Severus was watching the tiny flames as he heard the footsteps of his visitors. He didn't make a single move and only stood up when an old house elf introduced the two women to him.  
  
Severus finally looked at the women that were approaching. Trineta offered him her hand so he could kiss it coldly. The other young lady was inclined and waited for his approval to raise her head. Her auburn air was wet and falling in front of her face and her grey clothes were moist and motionless. As Severus let her stand up, he could finelly see her eyes. They were made of an emerald green that could cause the most beautiful Queen's jewels fade in jealousy. Her eyes were sharp and full of both anger and sadness.  
  
They finally sat in the rough chairs and Trineta introduced the young girl.. Circee Weasley. She was the last daughter of Litaerus Wealsey. As she heard the name of her father, she dropped her face to avoid looking at the man she was going to be bound for ever, she knew it. Her father told her. She had to marry this cold man, she had to abandon her friends. Her friend. Brocius. Brocius was a muggle who used to work in the Weasley manson and Circee grew up with him. He had been the only person who seemed to care for her and her feelings for him changed these last times. One day, her father surprised them as they were exchanging a kiss under the porch. He immediately decided to marry her the faster as possible and Severus Evans was the ideal son-in-law. Pure bood. Immensely rich. And a very powerfull wizard.  
  
After hours of discussion with his sister, Severus fixed the wedding the next month and some tears ran down Circee's cheeks to end in her still wet hair. Trineta stood up and took the young girl with her. They settled in the west wing of the Manor during the few weeks that lasted before the wedding. Trineta kept busy with the preparations for the wedding as her future sister in law was spending her days next to the window. She was watching the far horizon. Far away, there was her lover she will never ever see again. Far away, there was Brocius.  
  
The fateful day came where Circee had to accept to wear that golden ring on her left hand. It was a november day. As cold, as grey and as rainy as the one she arrived at the desert moor of the Evans' estate. A banquet took place and Circee had to make an effort not crying in front of all those vain pure blood wizards. Her husband also had to stay reserved. He had spent all his evening drinking red blooded wine.  
  
The last guests just passed the door and Severus took coldly Circee's hand and guided her to his apartment, staggerding. Sometimes, he triped over a step and the young and beautiful woman repressed sobs. That night, he laid her on his bed, he took off her beautiful white dress and kissed her coldly. She had felt his ethilic breath in her neck. He had laid on top of her and penetrated into her. He had torn her brutally and her blood poured onto the white cotton sheets. Then he had collapsed next to her and immediatly felt asleep and had begun to snore like a wild beast. Circee had stayed there for long minutes, trying to figure what happened. Finally, she had gone back to her room in the west wing of the manor. She had slowly walked through the corridors in her torn white dress. And still today, the people that walk around the manson at night can see her ghostly silhouette amble along.  
  
Severus never ever touched her again and they only saw each other for the meals, where they were separated by a long ebony table. After their 'honey moon' night, Circee felt pregnant and in the next august, she gave life to three boys named Aliantre, Joshua and Gilmore. Even if they were born the same day, they were as different as strangers. Aliantre was a shy, wise and flimsy boy. Joshua was taller, colder and more confident. And Gilmore loved the sun and the earth. Circee brought them up herself and loved them as deep as she could. In their eleventh year, Severus was impatiently waiting for the Hogwards letters inviting his sons to come the following academic year.  
  
The day after their birthday, they were sitting around the long table for breakfast as a majestic owl brought a faded yellow paper envelope. It was wearing Hogwards insignias. 'It's time!' he said. He opened and read it. Then he stood up and walked to his sons. He threw the paper in front of Joshua, giving not even one look to the other two. Then he went to the door and pronounced a few words without facing the boys. 'Circce, you can quit the manor with your two sons, Joshua will stay here until the day he will go to Hogwards' and he went away.  
  
Circee didn't want to abandon Joshua and her departure had to be forced the very same day. Large and strong men carried an hysteric woman and her two sons, Gilmore and Aliantre, to a car drawn by black horses that seemed exactly the same that the one that took her here on a dark october day. She shouted to Joshua that she will be writing him every days, that she will see him again and tears were falling from the emerald green eyes of the mother and her three sons that will never ever be together again.  
  
Severus donated his wife a Schottish manson where she brought up Aliantre and Gilmore as they didn't show the smallest magical power. She had written long letters every single day to Joshua but she never received a response. The year her sons came to their eighteenth, she died of sadness and exhaustion. Her hair that once was auburn and blazing was scattered with grey locks and her eyes that once sparkled with joy blew out on a grey february morning.  
  
After her death, Aliantre and Gilmore argued and separated to marry, each, a young woman coming from a sorcerer family but having not a single gift, like them. They never saw each other again and only Gilmore, my father, wrote those sad events in his diary I found the other day.  
  
I recently learned that my uncle Aliantre had two girls, Petunia and Liliane. Only Liliane inheritated my grand-mother's green emerald eyes and magical powers. Joshua had only one son, Perseus who also received sorcery gifts but none never saw him. All I know is that one day, he decided to change his name.  
  
Today, I am happy and I hope deep inside of me that my two children, Allison and Mark, will be happy for ever. They will never know anything of this and won't know the magical world that surrounds us. The only power they will ever know will be the love their parents gives them.  
  
Pierre Evans  
  
-°-  
  
I hope I didn't murder your beautifull langage...  
  
Good or bad, please review 


End file.
